Promesa de infancia
by davidorellana068
Summary: Issei y Irina hacen una promesa antes de que esta se vaya. pero que pasara cuando este se entere que ella es una sierva de dios y esta que el es un demonio de clase alta. isseixirina / no harem / puede pasar a M
1. Chapter 1

**Hola espero que lean esta otra historia, la cual será un issei x Irina, espero que le den una oportunidad.**

 **Aquí issei no será pervertido.**

 **Y sabrá desde el principio que Irina era mujer.**

 **Bueno pasen y lean.**

 **CAPITULO 1 prologo**

Una tarde cualquiera en la ciudad de kuoh, con el cielo anaranjado, evidencia del sol a punto de esconderse. En una plaza de la ciudad se hallaban dos niños de 10 años. Una niña de cabello castaño claro de hermosos ojos violetas y un niño de caballo castaño y ojos marrones. Ambos se encontraban en medio del parque frente a frente.

Issei: entonces, ¿de verdad te vas?

Irina (susurro triste): si…

Hace poco se había enterado de que su mejor y única amiga, además de su amor secreto por ella. Se ira a Inglaterra. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que la castaña decidió cortarlo.

Irina: (Irina es el momento ¡solo dilo!) issei-kun…

Issei: dime

Irina (sonrojada): Tu…m-me g-gustas

Los dijo tan bajo que el castaño no logro oírla.

Issei: ¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

Irina (sonrojada): dije que…¡me gustas!

El castaño se quedó estático ante tal revelación, pero aun así se sintió feliz, pues claro, a veces los hombres no son los rudos y valientes que todos creen, Si hasta el más rudo tiene su debilidad. La castaña estaba sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, habían pasado unos minutos cuando le revelo su mayor secreto, y al no recibir respuesta se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero apenas dio el primer paso, algo la agarró del brazo, se dio la vuelta dándole cara a issei.

Issei: tú…t-también me gustas.

El castaño lo dijo de manera suave y tierna que provoco los latidos de Irina fueran tan rápido que casi le da un paro cardiaco. Pero cegada por la felicidad salto a los brazos del castaño, este por instinto le correspondió a ese abrazo.

Irina (susurra): gracias…

Issei: no, gracias a ti… tuviste más valor de lo que yo podría a ver tenido en toda mi vida.

La castaña se separó levemente de issei, pero aun manteniendo su abrazo.

Irina (sonrojada): c-cierra tu ojos

Issei: eh ¿para qué?

Irina: solo ciérralos

El castaño obedeció esa petición, más bien orden, Irina se fue acercando poco a poco a el rostro de issei, más precisamente a sus labios, dándole un beso en los labios. El castaño sorprendido abrió los ojos solo para sonrojarse de como vio a la castaña besarlo, pero esa sensación le gustaba y solo cerro lentamente los ojos. El beso era tierno, pero inexperto, no es de extrañar, solo eran niños de apenas 10 años, pero aun así lo disfrutaron. El castaño solo memorizaba los labios de su amiga, dulces, suaves y con sabor a fresas. Al separarse, ambos sonrojados, pero aún no se decidían a soltarse del abrazo.

Irina: e-ese fue mi primer beso

Issei: i-igual el mío… pero me alegra que haya sido contigo.

Irina: a mí igual issei-kun.

Issei: Irina… yo sé que mañana por la mañana ya no estarás aquí.

La castaña solo se entristeció a lo mencionado.

Issei: pero te prometo que…

Irina: ¿Qué?...

Issei: …que algún día volveremos a vernos y… me casare contigo.

La castaña se sonrojo tanto que aria ver aun tomate como pintura blanca. Pero dentro de ella se sintió feliz.

Irina: ¿de…verdad?

Issei: claro, cuando te vuelva a ver, no solo me casare contigo, si no que tendremos muchos hijos

Irina: ¿lo…prometes?

Issei: lo prometo

Después de ese encuentro, ambos se fueron a sus casas. Sabiendo que al día siguiente no se volverían a ver de ese día para adelante. Pero ellos sabían que algún día se reencontrarían, y eso quedo marcado en sus labios y en su promesa…

…Su promesa de infancia.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este prólogo, bueno espero que les guste esta historia y de que algunas cosas no serán igual a la serie original.**

 **lamento decir que este fic no tendra harem, solo se tratara de issei y irina, así que no se quejen.**

 **Bueno recuerden**

 **Comenten o critiquen, toda ayuda será agradecida.**

 **Adiós XD**


	2. capitulo 2: reencuentro

**Hola aquí mi segundo capítulo de esta historia isseixirina.**

 **Lean.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Club del ocultismo.**

Rias: ¡felicidades issei, ya eres un demonio de clase alta!

En efecto, issei hyudou, ahora era un demonio de clase alta, tanto esfuerzo para por fin serlo. Después de ser asesinado por ese ángel caído y ser reencarnado por la heredera gremory, convirtiéndose en su sirviente. Sus primeros pasos hacia la gloria fueron los contratos realizados, fue muy duro, ya ni recuerda cual es el total de contratos que ha realizado, sus duros entrenamientos con ayuda de sus compañeros y el dragón encerrado en su brazo izquierdo, pues gracias a él pudo alcanzar la fase del **balance breaker,** perfeccionar su **dragón shot** y otra fortalezas tanto físicas como sicológicas. Y ahora estaba ahí, siendo felicitado por su presidenta y ama por ascender a tal rango a joven edad y siendo solo un demonio reencarnado.

Asia: ¡felicidades issei-san!

Kiba: felicidades issei-kun

Koneko: felicidades issei-sempai

Issei: gracias chicos

Akeno: ara ara, creo que debería recompensarte ¿no, issei-kun?

Rias: ¡akeno¡

Bueno, siempre era así, fue bueno recibir la felicitación de sus amigos y casi hermana, y ellas, su ama y su reina, siempre peleándose por él, por quien lo abrazaba, quien lo besaba, técnicamente de quien pertenecía. Pero su corazón solo le pertenecía a una chica, y a nadie más.

Issei: bueno, ya no hagan un escándalo. Aisa, ya falta poco para que termine el receso, mejor volvamos a clases.

Asia: si issei-san

Issei: bueno, nos veremos después.

Rias: claro, tengan mucho cuidado.

Issei: si, presidenta.

 **Iglesia de kuoh**

Se podían ver dos figuras femeninas con capas blancas, caminando hacia el altar de la iglesia abandonada, aquel lugar donde issei había derrotado a raynalle y Asia había sido reencarnada.

Xenovia: está bastante deteriorado

Irina: he oído que un demonio y un ángel caído tenían algo…

Xenovia: está muy retrasado.

En ese momento ambas se quitaron sus capuchas revelando a una peli azul de vabello corto con unos mechones verdes, y ojos amarillos, casi dorados. Junto a ella una muchacha hermosa de cabello castaño claro amarrado en dos coletas de hermosos ojos violetas.

Xenovia: ¿Estas segura de que lo conoceríamos aquí?

Irina: ¡por supuesto que sí, yo vivía aquí con mis padres, bueno cuando era pequeña!

Xenovia: ¿entonces donde deberíamos ir ahora?

Irina: tengo una idea (por fin volveré a verte…issei-kun)

 **Mañana siguiente – residencia hyudou**

Issei: um, que sueño…

El castaño miro para ambos lados encontrándose con dos hermosas jóvenes, una rubia y la otra peli roja, al parecer jamás podría tener una noche en paz.

Issei: ah, al parecer los gustos son costumbres…al menos para ellas.

Rias: wwuuaahh…hm ¿issei, que tal dormiste?

Issei: dormiría mejor solo en mi cama.

Rias: vamos no seas aguafiestas, jeje bueno será mejor que despiertes a asia, tenemos que ir a la academia y ya se está haciendo tarde.

Issei: si, presidenta.

La peli roja salió de la habitación dejando a una dormida Asia y un pensativo issei. Él no tenía problema en dormir con ellas, o al menos no del todo, pero para issei no era muy reconfortarle, porque para el castaño, solo una chica podía estar en su cama.

Draig: compañero…

Issei: draig ¿Qué sucede?

El castaño hablaba lo más bajo posible para no despertar a la aun presente en la habitación.

Draig: la verdad, quiero advertirte.

Issei: advertirme, ¿sobre qué?

Draig: bueno, últimamente he estado sintiendo una poderosa fuerza a tu alrededor

Issei: ¿algún tipo de enemigo, draig?

Draig: solo debo decirte que tengas cuidado, nunca se sabe cuándo puede atacarte el blanco.

Issei: ¿blanco? Te refieres al dragón emperador blanco, ¿verdad?

Draig: es lo más probable

Issei: está bien, pero no te preocupes, tengo la suficiente fuerza, no sé si para derrotarlo, pero si para contenerlo.

Draig: eso no lo dudo compañero, solo ten cuidado.

Issei: vale, después hablaremos con más calma draig, será mejor despertar a Asia, no queremos llegar tarde.

 **Clud del ocultismo – tarde**

Rias y koneko se encontraban frente a frente sentados en los sofás, mientras issei y Asia estaban de pie a una distancia de ambos sofás.

Koneko: yuuto-sempai no vino a la escuela hoy.

Asia: ¿no vino?

Rias: será por las espadas sagradas.

Issei: ¿espadas sagradas? ¿Qué tienen que ver con kiba?

Rias: bueno, veras, yuuto es un sobreviviente de un proyecto llamado espadas sagradas.

Issei: sí, he escuchado hablar sobre ese proyecto.

Rias: veras, ahí habían muchos niños que podrán ser compatibles con excalibur, en total hay 7, la excalibur original fue destruida en 7 pedazos hace mucho tiempo….

Issei: así que solo es una venganza contra las excalibur ¿no?

Rias: si, pero no te preocupes, por ahora solo lo mantendremos vigilado.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando a akeno, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y su reina.

Akeno: ara ara, así que estaban todos aquí

Rias: ¿Qué pasa akeno? ¿sona, tsubaki?

Sona: es un tema delicado de hablar ¿podrías acompañarme a casa? Nadie interferirá ahí.

Rias: vaya, está bien. Nos vemos más tarde issei.

Issei: si presidenta.

 **Calles de kuoh – noche**

El castaño u la ex monja caminaban de regreso a casa, hasta que de repente sintieron un escalo frío, entando frente a la casa de issei.

Asia: i-issei-san…tengo escalofríos.

Issei: si, yo también lo siento

Asia: ¿qué cree que sea issei-san?

Issei: lo he sentodo antes

Asia: ¿Dónde issei-san?

Issei: cuando te acompañe a la iglesia cuando nos conocimos, y también… ¡mama!

El castaño corrió hacia su casa a toda velocidad siendo seguido de la rubia ex monja.

 **Sauna de la casa de sona** [supongo que ahí es, ya que la sona dijo que hablarían en su casa]

Sona: rías, ¿Dónde vas?

Rias: si eso es verdad, issei y Asia están en peligro, tengo que volver lo más rápido posible.

 **Residencia hyudou**

El castaño corría por el pasillo seguido de la rubia hacia la sala de su casa, en donde al entrar a la sala vio a una peli azul, y una castaña la cual le resultaba muy conocida. Al entrar sintió más fuerte ese escalofrió, Asia se refugió detrás del castaño por el miedo que ella sentía.

Issei: ¿mama?

Mama: oh issei, Asia-chan, bienvenido. Qué bueno que llegaron.

Issei: (esa sensación…ellas debieron causarlo…pero la castaña ¿la conozco? No, no puede ser… ¿o sí?)

Irina (sonrojada): hola issei-kun ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Me recuerdas, soy Irina.

La castaña hablo sonrojada, pues la persona que más amaba estaba frente a ella, y a su parecer más guapo, al igual que este, pues en ese momento quería ir a abrazarla, pero no podía por los escalofríos que tenía en ese momento, y más si provenían de ellas. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por xenovia ni Irina, esta última se temía lo peor.

Irina: (issei-kun…no me digas…)

Xenovia: (demonios)

Mama: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tan mudos?

Issei: n-no mama, no es nada. Solo me siento un poco mal.

Xenovia: en ese caso, nos vamos, se nos ha hecho tarde y tenemos cosas que hacer.

Mama: ah está bien, Irina-chan espero que puedas venir a visitarnos algún otro día.

Irina: claro

Xenovia: bueno, con permiso.

 **Más tarde – habitación de issei**

Rías: ¡me alegra que se encuentren bien!

La peli roja se encontraba abrazando a ambos demonios.

Rías: lo siento, prometo no dejarlos más solos.

Issei: y al parecer saben que somos demonios…

Rías: bueno de todas formas mañana tengo una reunión con ellas.

Asia: ¿m-mañana?

Rías: mañana después de la escuela, irán a la sala del club.

Issei: (Irina…)

 **Calles de kuoh**

Ambas siervas de dios se encontraban caminando por las oscuras calles de kuoh. Irina un estaba triste, pues si la persona que amaba ahora era un demonio, no solo era su enemigo, si no que no podría cumplir la promesa que hicieron hace ya varios años.

Irina: (issei-kun…)

Esa mirada no pasó desapercibida por su compañera, que más o menos ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Habrán algunos problemas por ser demonio y angel, pero nada que el amor no pueda superar.**

 **Bueno, comenten**

 **Adiós XD**


	3. capitulo 3: declaracion

**Hola aquí mi otro cap. De esta historia.**

 **Bueno, empezamos**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Xenovia: me alegra oír eso, sabía que la hermana de lucifer no sería tan tonta después de todo.

Rias: entonces sabes que no me aliaria a ustedes ni a su dios ¿verdad?

Xenovia: comprendo.

Rias: bien.

Xenovia: gracias por su tiempo.

Rias: ¿no les gustaría tomar un poco de te?

Xenovia: no, pero no podemos ser amigables con los demonios, ahora con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Las dos chicas se pararon y se dirigían a la puerta, hasta que fijaron su mirada en asia.

Xenovia: ¿tú eres Asia argento, no es así?

Asia: ah…s-si

Xenovia: jamás pensé en encontrarme con una bruja sinceramente.

Asia: ah…

Irina: así que tú eres la ex monja que se convirtió en bruja, he oído que curabas a demonios y ángeles caídos. No pensé que te convirtieras en demonio.

Asia: am…yo…

Issei: Asia…

Xenovia: pensar que una santa se convirtió en demonio…supongo que nadie es perfecto.

Issei: HEY, SERA MEJOR QUE TE CAL…

Koneko: issei-sempai

Issei: (maldita sea, no puedo comenzar una pelea, metería en problemas a la presidenta…)

Xenovia: dime, ¿aun crees en nuestro dios?

Irina: xenovia, ella es un demonio, ¿Cómo crees que siga creyendo en nuestro dios?

Xenovia: no, hay personas que a pesar de convertirse en brujas o demonios siguen creyendo en nuestro dios. Dime ¿aun crees?

Asia: s-si…aun creo.

Xenovia: en ese caso debemos matarte.

Asia: a-ah…

Xenovia: una hereje como tú no merece vivir.

Para el castaño eso fue el colmo y mientras la peli azul caminaba hacia la rubia, issei se puso entremedio de las dos.

Issei: oye, si se atreven a decirle algo más a Asia, mismo las matare.

Asia: issei-san…

Irina: (ah…issei-kun)

El castaño dijo eso cegado por la ira, podría matar a la peli azul, pero a la castaña jamás podría matarla, pero la ira fue más fuerte en ese momento.

Xenovia: ¿crees que podrías matarme?

Issei: lo haría hasta que te cansaras de morir

Xenovia: ¿puedo tomarlo como un reto?

Issei: tómalo como quieras.

Xenovia: entonces…

Kiba: alto

Rias: yuuto

El príncipe de kuoh se encontraba apoyado en la puerta mirando desafiante a xenovia.

Xenovia: ¿Quién eres?

Kiba: tu superior. Yo seré tu oponente.

La pelea fue de kiba vs xenovia, lamentablemente la fuerza del rubio no superaba a la de una espada sagrada, y perdió esa batalla.

 **Salto de tiempo**

Comida. Era lo que veía ahora el castaño junto a un rubio sitri y la mascota de kuoh, ve como dos jóvenes hermosas comen como animales. Se encontraban en un restaurante viendo como xenovia y Irina comían como perros hambrientos, las habían visto pidiendo limosnas, y como buen demonio que es issei las invito a comer. Ya habían terminado.

Xenovia: eso estuvo estupendo.

Irina: ¡si, lo sé, aquí todo es rico!

Xenovia: solo espero que dios nos perdone por aceptar ayuda de estos demonios.

Irina: ¡oh mi dios, perdóname, sabes que siempre le seré fiel!

Saji: vaya, y yo pensaba que las mujeres eran las delicadas.

Issei: créeme, todas tienes su lado oscuro.

Koneko: sempais…

Issei y saji: ¡nada, no dijimos nada!

Irina: ¡bueno, dios bendice las almas de estos demonios!

Luego los tres demonios lo único que sintieron fue dolor

Saji: AY, QUE DOLOR

Issei: ¡QUE SU DIOS SE QUEDE CON SUS MALDITAS BENDICIONES!

Irina: ah lo siento.

Parecía feliz, pero estaba triste, por causarle dolor a su castaño y porque este insulto a su dios.

Xenovia: ¿bueno que es lo que quieren hacer aquí?

Issei: al grano, queremos que les dejemos ayudar a destruir las excalibur.

Xenovia: ¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos?

Koneko: no queremos que yuuto-sempai se vaya

Xenovia: solo por eso.

Issei: claro, nosotros tres estamos dispuestos a arriesgar mi vida por tal de ayudar a kiba.

Saji: yo jamás haría eso…

Issei: como sea, vamos a ayudarlos, acepten nuestra ayuda o no.

Xenovia: las tres excalibur robadas son por exorcistas, y quien los lidera es un líder caído, kokabiel, solo tenemos un 30% de salir con éxito de esta misión, ¿estás dispuesto?

Issei (mirada desafiante): si

Xenovia: está bien, como quieras.

Irina: ¡espera xenovia, no podemos hacer tratos con demonios!

Xenovia: como dije solo tendríamos el 30% de posibilidades de lograr esta misión, necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible.

Irina: pero nosotras no venimos a correr ese riesgo.

Xenovia: si, pero más riesgo ahí si lo hacemos solas.

 **Salto de tiempo**

Kiba: comprendo. Pero no será un poco peligroso destruir a las excalibur y otros parecidos.

Xenovia: eres muy desconfiado, pero fuiste expulsado de la familia gremory, no sería problema descartarte aquí. ¿Verdad?

Kiba: puedes intentarlo

Issei: ya basta, si haremos esto en equipo no tenemos que tener ningún conflicto.

Xenovia: tu odio por las espadas sagradas es entendible, quien realizo ese experimento fue expulsado por sus actos, incluso nosotras lo aborrecemos. Irina.

Irina: se llama balba galilei, también conocido como el "arzobispo de la masacre"

Kiba: balba…ese hombre…mato a mis amigos…

Xenovia: tenía a un exorcista renegado como ayudante.

Issei: freed ¿uh?

Xenovia: es común entre los exiliados trabajar juntos.

Kiba: bien, ya no tengo motivos para no cooperar con el trato.

Irina: entonces eso cierra el trato.

Xenovia: pagaremos algún dia por la comida, dragon emperador rojo, hyudou issei.

Y se marcharon.

Issei: huh, eso salio bien ¿no?

Saji: ¡nada de bien, sin mencionar que pudieron matarnos y comenzar una guerra entre demonios y la iglesia!

Kiba: issei-kun

Issei: ¿Qué pasa kiba?

Kiba: preferiría que no se metieran en esto, no quiero arrastrarlos a mi venganza.

Saji: uhum tiene raz…

Issei: de ninguna manera, soy más fuerte que tú, puedo ayudarte a terminar la misión, recuerda que pase lo que pase somos amigos ¿no?

Kiba: tú no lo entiendes, veraz….

[kiba les cuenta]

Issei: …asi que eso fue lo que paso, de igual forma te ayudaremos.

Koneko: si, no quiero que kiba-sempai se vaya.

Saji (llorando): ¡claro, tu historia es triste, sería un desgraciado si no te ayudara!

 **Iglesia de kuoh – tarde**

Xenovia: sé que no les gustara vestirse de sacerdotes, pero es necesario.

Kiba: hare lo que sea para cumplir mi venganza

Xenovia: vamos a dividirnos.

Issei: entonces nosotros buscaremos por el lado este de la ciudad.

Xenovia: entonces nosotras lo haremos por el lado oeste

Issei: bien.

Xenovia: ah, espera hyudou issei, necesito decirte algo.

Issei: ¿sí?

Xenovia: ya que te debemos algo por tu ayuda, déjame decirte que, el dragón blanco ha despertado.

Issei: ah…um…interesante.

Xenovia: bien, será mejor prepararnos.

Cuando empezaron a salir, antes de que Irina saliera el castaño la tomo del brazo evitando su salida, abrazándola sorprendiendo y ruborizándola, sintió un escalofrió por la espada sagrada, pero aun así no la soltó.

Irina: i-issei-kun…

Issei: Irina, no me importa si tú eres una exorcista, pero voy a cumplir con mi promesa.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento, ¿él lo cumpliría? A pesar de ser un demonio, un sirviente clase alta de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos del infierno, y ¿aún estaba dispuesto?

Irina: no, tú no puedes hacer eso…

Issei: Irina, tu aún me gustas, no te dejare ir así de fácil, no me importa que seas una exorcista, y que tenga que romper las reglas.

El castaño no respondió y solo se dejó abrazar un momento más al castaño, mientras este le olía el delicioso olor a caramelo del cuerpo de Irina, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de que cierta peli azul, al no ver a Irina volvió a la entrada y había escuchado todo eso.

 **Calles de kuoh, zona este – noche**

El castaño caminaba junto a los dos rubios y la peli platina, pensativo por lo que había dicho draig.

Issei: **("solo debo decirte que tengas cuidado, nunca se sabe cuándo pudiera atacarte el blanco** ")… (draig tiene razón, pero estaré preparado)

Koneko: ¿pasa algo?

Issei: ah…no, solo me preguntaba donde deberíamos ir ahora

Kiba: lo más probable es que se encuentren en un área menos poblada.

Issei: ¿crees saber dónde están, kiba?

Kiba (asiente): creo saber dónde están.

 **Calles de kuoh, zona oeste – noche**

Por las calles de la zona oeste de la ciudad de kuoh caminaban las dos exorcistas de la iglesia, la castaña caminaba pensativa, y con deje triste en su rostro, siendo observada por la peli azul.

Xenovia: ¿sigues pensando en él?

Irina: ¿Qué?... ¿a qué te refieres?

Xenovia: no tiene caso ocultármelo Irina, sé que sientes algo por hyudou issei.

Irina: xenovia te equi…

Xenovia: estas triste y pensativa, es porque es un demonio ¿no es así?, además, escucho lo que hablaron cundo todos salimos de la iglesia.

Irina: la verdad…

Xenovia: Irina, eres mi amiga y es tu decisión si quieres estar con hyudou, pero recuerda que él es un demonio, nosotras somos siervas de dios, eso está prohibido, tu seria expulsada de la iglesia, y el seria tratado como demonio callejero, si ustedes tienen algún tipo de relación, yo no te creeré una traidora, y la única forma de estar juntos es haciendo una alianza entre lucifer y dios, cosa que jamás creo que pasara.

Irina: si… lo sé. (" **Irina, tu aún me gustas, no te dejare ir así de fácil, no me importa que seas una exorcista, y que tenga que romper las reglas"** )… (issei-kun…)

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, bueno no se pierdan el próximo.**

 **Comenten, o critiquen, lo que sea.**

 **Adiós XD**


End file.
